User talk:Defiant Elements/Archive 4
Build Vote Could you do me a favor and check on Rapta's vote on A/any Critical Fox? I asked him to respond to my question on the build's talk page a few days ago, but he seems to have ignored it. And his vote just confuses me; a 0 in effectiveness, with a 1 in universality (?); an attack chain with a 4-4-6 second recharge being called "too slow", followed up with the comment, "spamming dagger attacks is pointless". I can't understand how you can spam something that's too slow, or speed it up without spamming it. I know Rapta's generally a great player, but I can't understand any of the logic behind his vote. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 16:26, 30 August 2007 (CEST) :Sorry for any confusion that was in my vote, but I'm glad that you had kept a calm head in the vote's discussion. I'll post my response on the build's talk page. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 05:31, 31 August 2007 (CEST) ::Yeah, and thanks a lot for the insight. I've posted a reply to the talk page; I'd like to improve the build if possible, and any more suggestions you've got would be greatly appreciated. ::But D.E., I still need you to check something else now; same build, only Asdfg's vote this time. His vote was a triple-zero, saying that the entire build was designed to keep up Critical Defenses. From what I understand, 0-0-0 is generally reserved for Serpent's Quickness > Deadly Paradox > Shadow Form combo builds and the like (FYI, that combo doesn't work :P)... not to mention, his reasoning couldn't be farther from the truth. I posted to his talk page, but the only response I got was that he was under the impression that a critical hit with Daggers = 17 damage... (actually 36 damage in practice on a 60al target, 18 on 100al.) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 06:09, 31 August 2007 (CEST) ::Edru removed Asdfg's previous vote due to lack of understanding the build, but Asdfg just re-voted with the same stats, stating that the build had bas damage of 17 (he's referring to a critical hit with daggers, but he doesn't understand the formula for critical hits). If someone could explain to him how it works or something, that would be great; he doesn't seem to really be listening to any of my points, and I don't want to get into an argument about it. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 06:26, 1 September 2007 (CEST) Conspiracy Quick, they're on to us! lololol, who came up with this "Conspiracy", I would like to have a word with her/him. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 03:06, 31 August 2007 (CEST) :well it sure wasnt me... ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøהħ')']] no 03:09, 31 August 2007 (CEST) :BTW, your page is worse than Readem's now. Archive. ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøהħ')']] no 03:10, 31 August 2007 (CEST) Speedy I was just moving to put a delete on the talk. Recent changes much? :P |''GD Defender / '' 09:03, 2 September 2007 (CEST) :*Uses "Too Slow!"* [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 09:05, 2 September 2007 (CEST) ::Also, here you mentioned no build templates in userspace; that means I should just submit straight to a buildspace trial or stub right? >_> |''GD Defender / '' 10:28, 2 September 2007 (CEST) :::No builds in userspace means you can't have the templates at the top that put it into a category. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 14:50, 2 September 2007 (CEST) Strict Vote Regulations We need these. Build:W/Mo_Hands_of_Healing. Look at history, votes, deleted history, and the build itself. ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøהħ')']] no 23:09, 4 September 2007 (CEST) :If someone was to make a new build on that page, would all those 5-5-5 votes still count? :P If so, I want to be the first guy to make a favored HH Whammo. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 23:02, 5 September 2007 (CEST) Regarding My Build can you check it out and tell me what you think of it? Build:E/Mo Supporting PvE Ele. Im thinking its more for PvP....also, there has to be a better skill than arc lightning.- Bob --> Complaints || DROB HSqrd || Trash Here Plz 23:09, 5 September 2007 (CEST) IW Guide Thank you for your corrections to the IW guide, it is much appreciated. <--GoD20px Admin Am I still an admin, or did that get taken away? I ask because I seem to lack all my admin tools (delete, protect, ban)... so ya. Єяøהħ 02:30, 7 September 2007 (CEST) :Well... User:Eronth is still an Administrator, however I guess User:Єяøהħ is not. If you plan on using User:Єяøהħ as your account from now on, tell me, and I will permaban User:Eronth (since you're an Admin, I will redirect the page User:Eronth to User:Єяøהħ) and then make User:Єяøהħ an Administrator. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 02:45, 7 September 2007 (CEST) ::ooh ya... Redirect is already in place, go ahead and permiban. Єяøהħ 02:52, 7 September 2007 (CEST) :::Readem blocked the account and I gave your new one Admin status. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 02:55, 7 September 2007 (CEST) Natural Justice I have a build called Natural Justice and has since been rendered useless since an update that increased "For Great Justice!" to 100%. Can you please move this build to the trash or archive it or something? -GoD 20px :I will. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 13:29, 8 September 2007 (CEST) Here, then Build:R/D Grenth's Hunter. Work now? --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 21:41, 8 September 2007 (CEST) User:Edru viransu/Builds/Locust's Fury Abuse --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 06:53, 9 September 2007 (CEST) Vote Removal Could you please remove the vote by Lumenil in this build? The vote is from before a few skill changes and is no longer relevant. - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] 13:50, 10 September 2007 (CEST) :A couple of days ago, i asked him to change the vote, but he hasn't done that or answered. - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] 14:16, 10 September 2007 (CEST) : Vote has been removed. Єяøהħ 14:53, 10 September 2007 (CEST) hey man thank you for commenting on my build. always glad to see a big number of replies no matter the feelings behind them. :) [[User:Master Of Guild's|'''MasterOf]][[User_talk:Master Of Guild's|Guild's']] 03:11, 13 September 2007 (CEST) Kill me Please. '—ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 03:21, 14 September 2007 (CEST) ... What exactly brought about that comment? [[user:Defiant Elements|*Defiant Elements*']] [[user talk:Defiant Elements|+talk'']] 03:23, 14 September 2007 (CEST) question I would like to add some EotN PvE skills to a page, but it won't show up. How do you do so? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 15:41, 15 September 2007 (CEST) : Not addded yet. Єяøהħ 19:19, 15 September 2007 (CEST) ::Ah, thought so ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 19:25, 15 September 2007 (CEST) :::Blame Gshack. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 19:27, 15 September 2007 (CEST) :Leave an optional slot in the bar and specify with a link to use whatever pve skill you want in it would be probably the best way to get around it for now. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 19:27, 15 September 2007 (CEST) ::Ah ok, will do ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 19:33, 15 September 2007 (CEST) Thank you for the help on my build. This is my frist build i've done as an original one... and i cant spell so well, so spelling help is very appreciated thx manJasonstarr 05:44, 16 September 2007 (CEST) i need admin's help i ve written an article to effective monk guide to prot monks. BUT my article got deleted. after first time i renewed (it was deleted by unassigned user), then it was deleted second time argumenting that i show build (deleted by different ip) but i dont see reason to delete it because i do NOT show build i just showed a template for usual prot monks (contained 5 skills 3 optional slots) and i adviced what skills could be good to fill in and make some advices of use of this setup. Another thing no other prot setups are shown except nerfed boon and bonder so i tried to help and make some changes and refresh the prot.article. i dont know why the deleters didn't log in. So i ask you as the admin to see the version of mine and tell me if it was in law to delete that article or not. will not revert anything until you make decision. Please leave me a comment at gamewikis.org on my user page with same name as here Thank you for your time Korineczek from PvX Leave decision here please * ohh i forgot the history is shown here ok i read before the guides section so i will try to make it clearer thet thank you for your help.Korineczek 16:55, 21 September 2007 (CEST) Question Hi Defiant, I'm a little confused by your removal reason "Reason: Contribution required for verification purposes." I thought I was contributing by utilizing the rating system, but it would seem that it not enough. So my question is, what type of contribution is needed? Thanks for your time. Twilight Ruin 00:12, 22 September 2007 (CEST) :You just contributed by asking him the question. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 00:15, 22 September 2007 (CEST) :Make an edit to any page is what he was asking, so that he can checkuser you, to make sure you're not a sockpuppet. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 00:16, 22 September 2007 (CEST) ::To clarify that: The wikipedia sockpuppet article. The admins can't check to see that you have a unique ip address unless you've made at least one contribution. The rating system is a special page (it starts with 'Special:' at the top), so using that does not count as a contribution. --Wizardboy777 00:20, 22 September 2007 (CEST) ::Wikipedia's definition is more general, but on here, a sockpuppet would be used to, say, artificially vet a build. If one person posts a build, then makes five more accounts so they can all vote on it and give it a good rating, then that's not really fair. --Wizardboy777 00:23, 22 September 2007 (CEST) Ah ha! I understand now. Thank you all for answering. Twilight Ruin 00:25, 22 September 2007 (CEST) Vote Removal You could ask them to contribute before you remove their votes, you know =P — Skakid9090 17:49, 23 September 2007 (CEST) BM vs. Admin I think I'd be better off as an admin, deleting builds I move, ability to block vandals, ect. I disagree with the BM policy, tbh. — Skakid9090 18:06, 23 September 2007 (CEST) Build:D/A Lyssa's Fury I removed the tag for RA, mind changing/removing your vote as it's now outdated?--'§ Eloc ' 22:08, 23 September 2007 (CEST) Name Confusion Yeah I get that a lot. Why do a lot of people have the name Eronth?—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Eroth ( ) }. : I'm the only one I know with the name Eronth. I created the name by combining the two names of my favorite character in the book I am writing. Apperently it is also the name of some land in a different book. єяøהħ 14:44, 24 September 2007 (CEST) The stuff Mind renaming it as something that won't look like a potential copyvio to whoever's watching me send and receive packets? Thanks. -- Armond Warblade 01:12, 25 September 2007 (CEST) Half-Elves Half-elves are not truly an elf subrace, but they are often mistaken for elves. Half-elves usually inherit a good blend of their parents’ physical characteristics. * Humanoid (Elf) * Medium: As Medium creatures, half-elves have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Half-elf base land speed is 30 feet. * Half-elves gain a +1 racial bonus on saving throws against enchantment spells or effects. * Low-Light Vision: A half-elf can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. She retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. * +1 racial bonus on Listen, Search, and Spot checks. * 1 extra feat at 1st level. * Elven Blood: For all effects related to race, a half-elf is considered an elf. * Automatic Languages: Common and Elven. Bonus Languages: Any (other than secret languages, such as Druidic). * Favored Class: Any. When determining whether a multiclass half-elf takes an experience point penalty, her highest-level class does not count. ---- Comments/suggestions/shouts for cluttering your talk page, please. I wanted to play an elven ranger, but the con penalty wasn't going to be a good thing in our group (it's shuffled around a bit, but I'm still supposed to be somewhat frontliner), and the old half-elf just blew chunks, so I'm currently stuck on human. Trying to balance half-elves before I present it to our DM for approval. (Btw, DanDwiki uses way too many links - Medium and Elf/Elves were linked like a billion times.) -- Armond Warblade 02:33, 27 September 2007 (CEST) vandal please take a look at the recent edits of Build:W/E Conjure Hundred Blades(you might not want to not actually look at teh article in history, but the coding is enough). glad I caught that within 5 minutes of the post.--Coloneh 23:57, 28 September 2007 (CEST) :Use t3h l33tness of t3h admin noticeboard for vandal reporting. That way they all see it :) -- Wizardboy777(T/ ) 23:59, 28 September 2007 (CEST) ::Blast you, Auron, you beat me to it! (FYI, most of us admins are watching each others' talk pages.) -- Armond Warblade 00:13, 29 September 2007 (CEST) Yet another thing about Build:D/A Lyssa's Fury "Overall 0.2 Skakid9090 Daggers on a dervish (it's really not a good idea, srry). 3 sub-par healing skills, daggers trying to pressure without moebius, it's just a bad idea all around. Effectiveness 0 Universality 1 Innovation 0" I can't possibly see how Effectiveness and Innovation could be 0. He obviously didn't try it out.--'§ Eloc ' 01:09, 2 October 2007 (CEST) :Um, because it's a build that does negligible damage and can barely heal itself? It's really just a knockoff of all the R/A dagger builds... -- Armond Warblade 06:00, 2 October 2007 (CEST) ::Barely heal itself? It heals 25HP per attack which is like +12 regen and it has the backup heals along with 53+ dmg nearly every attack...as for Innovation, it's inovative, so that's not a 0.--'§ Eloc ' 18:03, 2 October 2007 (CEST) :::Who needs selfheal in PvE, if you got good monks that is ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 18:17, 2 October 2007 (CEST) :::To be fair, this definitely wasn't the first D/A AoL Dagger build that has been posted. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 19:09, 2 October 2007 (CEST) ::::That's true ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 19:35, 2 October 2007 (CEST) Those little boxes Hi can I please take a few of those little box thingies so I can try to collect them i don't know how to make them... Can I?User:Master of Water :Sure. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 16:00, 2 October 2007 (CEST) check this lols ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 00:40, 4 October 2007 (CEST) :Awesome! [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:43, 4 October 2007 (CEST) ::Aight :D made it with some mates when I had nothing to do :P ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 00:47, 4 October 2007 (CEST) :::teh awsum, loved it. Probably the only better one I've seen is Zack's Simply Enfuego. — Hyperion` // talk 23:55, 4 October 2007 (CEST) ::::Yeah I saw some of Zack too, they are quite awesome ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 23:59, 4 October 2007 (CEST) Build:P/Mo Angelic Bonder You didn't give a reason in the archive tag, nor did you list what it was designed for. -- Wizardboy777(T/ ) 00:16, 5 October 2007 (CEST) :Please help me. This is master of guilds i logged out and i cant remeber my password and my email account has been disabled what can i do?Beast194 00:43, 5 October 2007 (CEST) ::Hmm. You can remember your password (hypnosis :P). Gcardinal might be able to help you more than DE. -- Wizardboy777(T/ ) 03:51, 5 October 2007 (CEST) I can use fancy words too This is a tale explaining the manner in which my way of life was rotated along a Y axis until it reached a position roughly 180 degrees from that which it started. If I could have 60 seconds of your time, simply place your posterior in the selected location and I will relate to you the details of how I was made the male monarch of the district of the City of Los Angeles, California commonly referred to as Bel-Air (coordinates 34.08333 -118.44778). In the western region of the “City of Brotherly Love” known as Philadelphia my mother expelled me from her womb and indeed that is also where I spent my childhood in my mother’s care The majority of my time was spent in a recreational area containing such diversions as a jungle gym, swing set, sand box, etc. I was typically at the height of leisure while frequently at a temperature slightly below what might be considered standard room temperature outside of my educational institution I was engaging in a game of basketball with some of my friends When a couple of gentlemen who seemed to be of the disposition to cause a great deal of mischief began causing a great deal of chaos and disharmony in the area in which I lived I was involved in one rather small bout of fisticuffs after which my mother became concerned for my general safety and well-being and she informed me that I would be moving in with her sister and her sister’s husband in the previously mentioned community of Bel-Air. I implored my mother to relent approximately 24-48 hours ago yet she gathered my belongings in a somewhat flat, rectangular shaped piece of luggage and expelled me from her presence she placed her lips upon my cheek in an affectionate manner and handed me a pre-purchased pass for public transportation I placed the headphones for my personal music system into my ears and verbalized the idea that I may as well impact this situation with my foot. Traveling in the highest available level of comfort, this is indeed an unfortunate situation (although I make this statement with some irony), consuming the juices obtained by the squeezing of the fruit of a citrus sinensis from a piece of glass stemware commonly reserved for the sipping of sparkling wine originating from the Champagne region of France, I pause to wonder if this is indeed how the residents of the admittedly upper-class neighborhood of Bel-Air commonly live. Indeed I find this situation may be rather to my enjoyment I puckered my lips and exhaled forcefully to produce a shrill note in order to gain the attention of a taxicab driver and as the driver approached I observed his California vanity plate which in place of the traditional jumble of alpha-numeric characters, used only the letters F, R, E, S, and H, spelling out the word “fresh” and from his rearview mirror dangled a pair of oversized, fur-covered cubes decorated to look like the six-sided dice commonly used in gambling and board games In such a situation I could have made a statement about the unusualness of this particular taxicab to the point of it being nearly unique Instead I cogitatively decided against it and instead informed the driver that he should deliver me to what was to become my new home in the community of Bel-Air. We pulled up to a large domicile sometime between the hours of 7 and 8 o’clock And in a loud tone of voice I informed the cab driver that at some undetermined point in the future I would again detect his odor through my sense of olfaction I gazed about the region of land that I was destined to rule, reflecting on my arrival where I would claim my rightful place upon the throne, from which I would govern the community of Bel-Air as monarch. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 03:44, 5 October 2007 (CEST) :So many run-ons. — Skakid9090 03:48, 5 October 2007 (CEST) ::Wtb better excuse why you're not updating the 55 article. -- Armond Warblade 03:51, 5 October 2007 (CEST) :::Becuz DE is superior with english? [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 03:52, 5 October 2007 (CEST) ::::What is it with people online and Fresh Prince (especially you Grinch)? Still, this is the best one evar; epic. — Hyperion` // talk 02:40, 8 October 2007 (CEST) :::::murk loar. –Ichigo724 02:42, 8 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::Damn these in-jokes, I lurk too much already! What did I do this time? — Hyperion` // talk 02:47, 8 October 2007 (CEST) Venting = win. — Skakid9090 05:50, 6 October 2007 (CEST) :I support that policy. --InternetLOL 05:50, 6 October 2007 (CEST) Mine is simpler: PvXwiki:Auron and DE Determine the Status of All Builds --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 05:53, 6 October 2007 (CEST) :Broken link, FYI. Gotta remove the nowiki tags! :P :Reminds me of a little story I heard about horseshoes. A horseshoe hung on the wall, facing upwards (like a U), is lucky; it catches good luck. Also catches bad luck. Turn it downwards (like an upside-down U), and it dumps out bad luck. Also dumps good luck, though. :Basically, you're stuck with lots of voters, including the dumb ones; or you've got no voters, including the good ones. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 06:58, 6 October 2007 (CEST) ::Awesome policy imo. Though I think Rapta and Readem should get a voice. -- Armond Warblade 09:03, 6 October 2007 (CEST) :::PvXwiki:Auron, DE, Rapta, Readem, Skakid, and possibly a few more arbitrarily chosen contributors who are good at the game determine the status of all builds? --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 09:12, 6 October 2007 (CEST) ::::PvXwiki:People Who Don't Fail At Build Ratings, PvXwiki:Site Voters. -- Armond Warblade 09:26, 6 October 2007 (CEST) Deletion Can you at least wait for me to finish reading the notice that I moved something before deleting it next time? :P -- Armond Warblade 19:28, 6 October 2007 (CEST) Sorry Sorry about the Contest page of mine that you just deleted, I'm not sure why I didn't just make it in my userpage, temporary insanity I guess :P Sorry for any inconveniences. ---ДтL™ 20:09, 6 October 2007 (CEST) I'm a newb In the testing section for TA there's a build called Supportive Nightmare that has 9 votes already, does that constitute an "Other" tag? And if so, do I inform someone like you to do it or do I learn how to do it and apply em when I see em. Also, can just anyone change the Featured builds section? I noticed one of the links turned red. --Powersurge 20:16, 6 October 2007 (CEST) :If you come across a build with 5+ votes on it but which still has the Testing Tag on it, feel free to add the proper tag. As far as the Featured builds section goes, in general it's supposed to be edited weekly, but if there's a build on it, that was a) deleted, b) vetted, or c) trashed, then anyone can edit it in favor of a different build. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 20:22, 6 October 2007 (CEST) ::K, thanks --Powersurge 20:26, 6 October 2007 (CEST) Yo Any thought about this? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 17:08, 7 October 2007 (CEST) New Build Hey Defiant Elements could you test my new build please - Build:A/N Condition Damager, feel free to comment and rate it. :D —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Leyton Boss ( ) }. :Build:A/N Virulence SoDC - It's been done already. And trashed :( The idea is good, but it doesn't end up doing enough damage. And on a side note, please sign your comments by typing four tildes (~~~~) -- Wizardboy777(T/ ) 23:28, 8 October 2007 (CEST) For using really shitty skills in a build [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 04:43, 10 October 2007 (CEST) :can I have a trophy too? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 08:46, 10 October 2007 (CEST) :: ::Debug template imo. -- Armond Warblade 08:59, 10 October 2007 (CEST)